


Length, Part 2

by TheLodgersEnthusiast (Morgan_Molliniere)



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: ...for some reason, Gen, Trans Character, also a kinder frankenstein? in a tgs fic?, and gender, it has stuff to do with hair, it's more likely than you think, just the same as Length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Molliniere/pseuds/TheLodgersEnthusiast
Summary: Frankenstein learns that the significance of the length of hair isn't the same for everyone.





	Length, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I awaken from the nightmare that is college to bring y'all this. I had actually written this some time last year, but I felt now was an appropriate time to post this.
> 
> Yes, this is a sequel to my other fic Length. Not to mention, the original character in question is someone from yet another of my fics, The Murder Game. Go check em out!

When Eve Frankenstein was created, Victoria Frankenstein made it a point to learn how to fix hair beyond merely tying it up in a ponytail. Eve had very long black hair, and Victoria assumed that she would like it if she were to have a variety of hairstyles over a period of time. And besides, Victoria would be the one tasked to fix Eve's hair more often than not, considering Creature's hands were far too big to handle such a nimble task. So she had made up her mind on the subject of her new creation's hair.

This system went on for many years. Eve normally had her hair in a single braid, though sometimes it would be two, or some more complex styles Victoria often forgot the names of. As she grew older, her hair got tied into a bun more and more. Of course, some days Eve would just have a ponytail or wear her hair down (though that was often simply within the house). And of course, Eve was happy to learn these styles and try them out on her creator. And when both their hair grew too long, they would both have them cut together.

Victoria liked to think that Eve enjoyed all this. And she saw that she was smiling when she would do this.

But as the years went by, she failed to see Eve's smile falter more and more.

 

* * *

 

One day, as she was sewing up a shirt, Victoria noticed Eve looking down at the pair of scissors she was using.

Victoria didn't mind it at first, and continued to work at the shirt she had in front of her. But Eve kept staring at it, so Victoria looked up fully after a few moments.

“Eve?” she said. “Is something the matter?”

Eve finally snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up at her. “Huh?”

“You were staring at the scissors,” she told her. “Do you want to use them?”

“Um...” Eve looked a little hesitant. “Can I use them to...cut my hair?”

“Cut your hair?” Victoria echoed. “Well, yes. But why do you want to cut your hair now? Has it grown too long?”

“Well...”

Victoria slowly put what she was doing down. Seeing that she now had her creator's full attention, Eve reached for her braid and pulled it over her shoulder, before sighing.

“To tell you the truth, Mother, it's always been too long,” she said. Then she looked Victoria in the eye. “I might not have realized it before but I know now that it's always been too long.”

“Really?” Victoria asked. “So you want to cut it even shorter?”

Eve shrank back a little. “Not too short,” she said. “I know how much you like fixing my hair and everything.”

And that was when it hit Victoria like a runaway train.

All this time, Eve had just been humoring her. All this time, when she thought she was enjoying herself, she was lying. And it was all to put a smile on her creator's face.

Long hair meant a lot to Victoria, but why did she assume that it was the same for Eve?

Victoria shook her head, and then reached over to hold her creation's hands. “Eve,” she said, “you should have told me the moment you realized it. You can cut your hair as often as you like, as short as you like. If you want to make me happy, then do what makes you happy. I don't want to be in the way of that.”

Something lit up in Eve's eyes the moment she said that. “Really?” she asked. “You won't be unhappy?”

“Of course not,” Victoria went on. “We all make sacrifices to give other people joy, but your physical appearance should not be one of them. That's what I've learned.”

Eve smiled. “You're so smart, Mother.”

“I know I am.” She grinned back. “Let's cut your hair, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Creature came back to Victoria cutting off Eve's hair. She had cut it until it hung just a bit over her shoulders, and that was the length Eve had decided upon before tying it up once more, this time in a small ponytail. Creature did ask why it was so short, but Eve told them everything, and they understood.

Of course, this was the first of many changes to come. Eve kept having her hair cut at this length, and she began to speak her mind about what she wanted for her appearance more and more.

Eventually, it was _Adam_ who was speaking his mind, who chose how he wanted to look, who didn't sacrifice his appearance for anyone else.

Now it was solely Victoria who had her hair tied up in various ways. It turned out she enjoyed that, and Adam didn't object to it either. So that was good.

Victoria didn't mind the shift, after all. Adam was still the same creation, and she still loved him.

And they wanted each other to be happy.


End file.
